As is known, coffee machines have a filter-holding cup in which the filter is inserted. The filter cup usually has a flat structure and has a plurality of small pores that allow the liquid coffee to pass through but which hold back the coffee grounds.
Moreover, the filter cup in some cases carries a dispenser which sprays the coffee against the base of the cup, so as to produce a minimum amount of froth.
The coffee produced with traditional cups is finally released through two lower openings to fill two coffee cups.
Nevertheless in traditional cups the distribution of the coffee to the two openings (and therefore to the two coffee cups) is not uniform, i.e. the coffee usually tends to head toward one of the openings according to how the liquid jet is directed. This can be due both to the elastic characteristics of the dispenser itself and to possible impurities which could partially block its passage.
Moreover, cups of the traditional type allow cups of coffee to be produced which have a small amount of froth.